buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
1630 Revello Drive
1630 Revello Drive was the address of Buffy Summers and her family in Sunnydale.The address of the house is also shown as 1630 Crestview, Sunnydale, CA 95037 in episode "As You Were". History Buffy Summers and her mother, Joyce, moved from Los Angeles to 1630 Revello drive in Sunnydale following Buffy’s expulsion from Hemery High School for having burned down the school’s gymnasium in a fight against local vampires. Buffy's friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, were frequent visitors to the Summers' home, as was Buffy’s fellow slayer, Faith Lehane, and Buffy's boyfriend, the vampire Angel. Classmate Cordelia Chase also occasionally visited, as did Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles. Dawn Summers joined Buffy and her mother as a resident in the house. After Joyce's death, the house's occupants included (at various times) Willow and Tara Maclay, Xander, Giles, Faith, ex-demon Anya Jenkins, Amy Madison (while in rat form and briefly afterward), reformed vampire Spike, reformed villain Andrew Wells, and several Potential Slayers. The house was their headquarters in the war against the First Evil and its henchmen. During this time, several vampires received invitations, e.g., Darla, Angel, Spike, Dracula and Harmony Kendall. It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale by following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Physical Layout The house was a two story, American Craftsman style home, with a full basement. Exterior A wide concrete sidewalk led from the curb, through the middle of the front yard, past palms and other trees and through a gap in a low hedge that fronted the porch, to a short flight of steps that led up to the front door, on either side of which were picture windows flanked by tall, narrower windows. The porch, spanning the width of the house, was overhung by part of the residence’s roof, which was supported by four pillars, the two beside the steps having brick pedestals. Facing the house, was a driveway to the right which led alongside the house.The driveway can be seen in "Dead Man's Party" and "The Prom". The view of the house in "The Prom" seems to also show a window on the side of the house in the dining room, although no actual window is present in the dining room in the show. In the actual house that was used for filming, this driveway does lead to a garage which opens onto the alley. The backyard stretched back to a fence which opened onto an alley.Warren entered the backyard through the gate from the alley in "Seeing Red". Basement The house contained a full basement in which laundry facilities and the hot water tank were located along the back wall and a flight of stairs in the wall to the right led to the outside. The stairs to the basement were entered from the kitchen. The basement served as Spike's "prison" while he was adapting to having his soul returned to him. The basement was very unusual for homes of its type in southern California. Southern California homes rarely had basements of any type, much less spacious basements. Ground Floor The lower, or main floor was occupied by a foyer that led into a hallway off of which, facing away from the street, the dining room opened on the right and the living room opened on the left. A sitting room was located at the end of the hallway. The kitchen lay beyond the dining room, offering access to both the sitting room to its right and to the rear porch. A short flight of steps led from the back porch into the back yard. A staircase led from the foyer to the upper floor of the residence. Upper floor The upper floor contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. The master bedroom, facing the rear of the house, was initially occupied by Joyce. The front bedroom was initially occupied by Buffy. Between these, there was a third room, which was a storage/sewing room and Joyce's home office until it became Dawn's bedroom. The bathroom was across the hall from Buffy's bedroom with an access from the master bedroom. Two gables projected from the roof, one over each of the picture windows. One of these gables contained the front window of Buffy’s bedroom, through which she sometimes came and went to patrol Sunnydale's streets and cemeteries before she told her mother that she was the Slayer. Willow and Tara moved into the master bedroom, which was vacant following Joyce's death. When Buffy returned to life, she again took up residence in her old bedroom. When Willow was in England, Buffy moved to the master bedroom and when Willow returned she took Buffy's old room. Inhabitants A list of all inhabitants from Welcome to the Hellmouth. *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Dawn Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Tara Maclay *Amy Madison (as a rat) *Andrew Wells *Potential Slayers (Kennedy, Anabelle, Rona, Vi, Chloe, Chao Ann...) Frequent Visitors *Xander Harris *Rupert Giles *Angel *Hank Summers *Cordelia Chase *Spike *Oz *Faith Lehane *Anya Jenkins *Riley Finn Notably Visitors *Darla (for to attack Joyce) *Sid the Dummy (for to attack Buffy) *Inca Mummy (under Ampatha Guiteriez aliase's) *unidentified guy disguized in vampire (during Halloween under Janus' spell) *Norman Pfister (for to attack Cordelia and Xander) *Ted Buchanan (when he was Joyce's boyfriend) *Stein (three times,for to interrogate Buffy on Ted Buchanan, Kendra Young and Allan Finch's dead) *Jenny Calendar (under the Love Spell) *Lunch Lady *Harmony Kendall (twice, under the Love Spell, since like a vampire for to kill Xander) *Gwen Ditchik *Katherine Wexford *Pat *Devon (during a party) *Jonathan Levinson (during a party) *Patches the cat and unidentied zombies (attracted by the mask of Cordolfo) *Hans and Gretta Strauss (for to influence Joyce) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (for to cure a telepathic Buffy) *Dracula (for to sired Buffy) *Queller Demon (for to kill a madness Joyce) *Glorificus (for to threaten Buffy and her family) *Child of Words *M'Fasnik demon (for to kill Buffy) *Sweet lackey's (for to kidnapp Dawn) *Doris Kroeger (for evaluate Dawn's situation) *Unidentified Warrior Demon (during Buffy's birthday) *Sophie (invited by Buffy at her birthday) *Richard (invited by Xander at Buffy's birthday) *Clem (invited by Spike at Buffy's birthday) *Halfrek (invocated by Anya fo to reverse Dawn's wish) *Sam Finn *Glarghk Guhl Kashmas’nik Demon *First Evil (frequently during Season 7) *Harbingers (frequently during Season 7) *A Turok-Han Neighbors Buffy’s neighbor, Mrs. Kalish, lived next door to Buffy, at 1630 Revello Drive, until she was killed by Norman Pfister, a member of the Order of Taraka, so that he could use it as a surveillance post from which to spy on Buffy. The same villain later trapped Xander and Cordelia in Buffy's basement after he appeared on the doorstep in the guise of a salesman giving away free cosmetics samples. Dawn's best friend, Melinda, live also in the same street. Blueprints Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint.jpg|1st floor Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room,_foyer_and_kitchen_blueprint.jpg|Dining room Buffy's_house_dining_room_and_stairs_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room_blueprint.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint.jpg|Living room Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint.jpg|Buffy's room Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint.jpg|Porch Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_exterior_front_door_blueprint.jpg|Exterior door Behind the Scenes *The actual house that was used for exterior shots was an occupied house on a narrow, tree-lined suburban street in Torrance, California. It was only three blocks north of Torrance High School, which doubled as Sunnydale High School. *It was used for some first floor interior scenes during Season One.The easiest way to determine whether the interior scenes are on the set or in the actual house is to look at the bend in the stairs: in the actual house, the bend is rounded, while the bend on the set is a 90-degree angle. *All second floor scenes were filmed on sets and the second floor plan does not match the floor plan of the actual house. Appearance *"Welcome to the Hellmouth" *"The Harvest" *"Witch" *"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *"Angel" *"The Puppet Show" *"Nightmares" *"Prophecy Girl" *"When She Was Bad" *"School Hard" *"Inca Mummy Girl" *"Halloween" *"Lie to Me" *"What's My Line, Part One" *"What's My Line, Part Two" *"Ted" *"Bad Eggs" *"Surprise" *"Innocence" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *"Passion" *"Killed by Death" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Anne" *"Dead Man's Party" *"Faith, Hope & Trick" *"Band Candy" *"Lovers Walk" *"Amends" *"Gingerbread" *"Helpless" *"Bad Girls" *"Consequences" *"Enemies" *"Earshot" *"Choices" *"Graduation Day, Part One" *"The Freshman" *"Fear, Itself" *"This Year's Girl" *"Who Are You" *"Restless" *"Buffy vs. Dracula" *"Real Me" *"The Replacement" *"Out of My Mind" *"No Place Like Home" *"Family" *"Fool for Love" *"Shadow" *"Listening to Fear" *"Into the Woods" *"Triangle" *"Checkpoint" *"Blood Ties" *"Crush" *"I Was Made to Love You" *"The Body" *"Forever" *"Intervention" *"Tough Love" *"The Weight of the World" (only in dream) *"The Gift" *"Bargaining, Part One" *"Bargaining, Part Two" *"After Life" *"Flooded" *"Life Serial" *"All the Way" External Links *http://members.shaw.ca/pjzallday/FunStuff/FloorPlans.htm References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale Category:Scooby Gang Category:Homes